Daddy?
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Christopher returns again and things get sticky for Rory and Lorelai when Rory keeps the secret of her father being back in town from Lorelai


Daddy? Chapter 1

Summary: Christopher returns again causing tension between Rory and Lorelai when Rory keeps the secret that her father is back in town from Lorelai.

  
  


**"Ugh, we have no coffee"**   
**Rory Gilmore looked up from her homework, which she was skimming over just making sure if she made any mistakes or not, to see her mother standing in front of the coffee machine with a sad look on her face.**   
**"Oh no the world is ending… there's no coffee"**   
**Lorelai turned around and faced her daughter; she smirked.**   
**"My thoughts exactly. Hey want to go to Luke's study girl?"**   
**Rory shook her head and went back to skimming over her homework; she had been staring at the same page of homework for ten minutes, fortunately that had gone unnoticed by her mother. Rory wasn't really looking at her homework, she was thinking… thinking about her dad. One day he was here and then the next he wasn't, he had written her letters everyday and sent her postcards saying how much he missed her and wished she was here with him; all his postcards saying he wished she was with him made her want to be with him but she never said a word to her mom about it, it would just make her depressed.**   
**"I'm gonna go to Lane's"**   
**Rory shut her textbook and grabbed her sweater and waved to her mom before walking out the door. Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed for Rory's textbook, she opened it up and saw a picture, she picked up the picture and felt her heart break… it was a picture of Christopher and Rory, obviously it was taken recently. Lorelai let out a sad sigh; this was just like Christopher… come waltzing back in their lives without any REAL good intentions and then she ended up looking like the bad guy… like it was her fault Christopher left. Christopher had left because he knew he couldn't handle the pressure of being a dad and a husband, but he made it look like she had refused his proposal and then kicked him out of their lives.**   
**"This is just like you Christopher…."**   
**Lorelai muttered out loud, she had every right to pick up her phone and call Christopher on his cell phone and chew him out for putting her in this situation, she had the right to do that… just not the guts.**

**"So did I tell you the new hot guy in my science class asked me out? But unfortunately I had to say no because my mom would throw a fit… geez I hate my life sometimes, why can't she just let me go out on a date?"**   
**Lane bit into the snickers candy bar Rory had given to Lane once they left Lane's house, Lane loved the taste of candy… so much better then those god awful rice cakes her mom made her eat. Lane looked over to Rory when she didn't get some witty response from her best friend; she examined the look on Rory's face which was a dazed look, Rory looked like she wasn't even in the same world as she was, usually she would just pass it off as Rory thinking of Dean but this wasn't about Dean because Rory didn't have that lovesick puppy dog deer caught in the headlights look… she had a sad, dazed expression on her face.**   
**"Hey what's wrong? Don't be upset because I can't go out, my mom is always like that… I'm used to it"**   
**Rory shook her head when she heard the faint echo of Lane's voice; Rory stopped walking to face Lane and gave her one of her 'I'm sorry' looks.**   
**"Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention"**   
**Rory tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear as she got a confused look from Lane.**   
**"I was thinking about my dad---"**   
**Before Rory could finish her sentence she heard Lane scream out as a motorcycle came by fast, heading straight towards her.**   
**"Rory!"**   
**Lane pulled Rory back as the motorcycle came to a dead stop.**   
**"What a jerk, he could of hit you----"**

**"Dad!"**   
**Rory screamed out in happiness as she saw her father's face revealed after he took off the black helmet.**   
**"You're back!"**   
**Rory wiggled out of Lane's grasp and ran into her dad's arms, he laughed and picked Rory up in his arms and whirled her around in circles as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**   
**"You bet"**   
**Christopher finally put her down and smiled down at her.**   
**"Wanna go for a ride?"**   
**Rory nodded happily and waved goodbye to Lane as she hopped on the back of the motorcycle and put on the black helmet Christopher handed to her and before Lane could say a word… they were gone.**

**Luke who was watching the scene between Rory and Christopher from his coffee shop mumbled something under his breath. What was he doing back? Luke had a feeling that Lorelai had no idea Christopher was back; he also had a feeling that Christopher wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. Luke was pretty good with his feelings and what he felt was that Christopher had no intention of telling Lorelai he was back and that irked him. Why had Christopher left if he was just going to come back in 2 weeks? Luke shook his head and turned to his customers.**   
**"How can I help you?"**

**"Coffee please sir"**   
**Luke turned around to see no other then Lorelai Gilmore sitting across from him, her lower lip stuck out and her white coffee cup with the words 'World's best mom' scrawled in the middle of the cup in her hands. Luke smirked at the coffee cup; he remembered the exact date in time when Rory bought that cup for Lorelai… Rory had to be 14… no she was 12… she had just turned 12 and she wanted to find the perfect mother day's present but she didn't know what to pick so she had come to Luke and begged him for his help and since Luke knew that Lorelai Gilmore drank coffee like it was tap water he knew that a coffee mug was the perfect present.**   
**"Hello Luke? Please? I promise after today I will quit"**   
**Luke arched his eyebrows.**   
**"Okay maybe go to decaf… that is the best I can deliver you"**   
**Luke arched his eyebrows again.**   
**"Just pour… I'm a customer, a paying customer at that"**   
**Luke pointed to a sign above his head.**

**It read:**

**_We have the right to refuse service to anyone._**

**"Bah humbug"**   
**Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee cup and poured the black liquid into the cup and handed it back to Lorelai.**   
**"There"**   
**Lorelai smiled and stuffed a 5-dollar bill in his hand.**   
**"Keep the change darling, hope you enjoy the tip"**   
**Luke shook his head.**   
**"You Gilmores and your need for coffee"**   
**Lorelai laughed.**   
**"Yep, it's a curse I tell you"**   
**"You or your need for coffee? Hey when was the last time you saw um, that guy"**   
**"What guy?"**   
**"You know that guy that impregnated you with Rory… um… uh…"**   
**Lorelai took a sip of her coffee.**   
**"Christopher."**   
**"Yes him"**   
**"2 weeks ago"**   
**"Ah"**   
**"Ah what?"**   
**"Ah nothing"**   
**"It was definitely an ah something, now tell me"**   
**"Just drink your coffee"**   
**"Bah humbug"**   
**"I'm ignoring you now"**   
**Luke walked away from Lorelai and walked over to another customer smiling to himself.**

**"Where are we going?"**   
**Rory screamed through the thick helmet, her brown whipping against the helmet.**   
**"You'll see"**   
**Rory held onto Christopher tightly as the motorcycle turned a corner sharply.**   
**"Hey so what is that boy's name who keeps messing with you?"**   
**"Tristan why?"**   
**Rory felt her body jerk as the motorcycle came to a dead stop; Rory pulled her helmet off to see that they were parked in front of Chilton Prep School. Rory hopped off the motorcycle with a confused look on her face.**   
**"What are we doing here?"**   
**Christopher took off his helmet and laid it down on the seat of the motorcycle next to Rory's; he turned to her and smirked.**   
**"We're getting revenge"**   
**Rory continued to have a look of confusion painted all over her face.**   
**"Okay this is what we do…"**   
**Christopher started to whisper the plan into Rory's ear, by the end of the description of the plan Rory was smiling as big as Christopher was.**   
**"Ready lover?"**   
**Rory smirked and interlocked arms with Christopher as they walked into Chilton.**

**"So what is Rory doing for the day?"**   
**Lorelai looked up from her 5th cup of coffee and stared at Luke; why was she getting this weird vibe from him?**   
**"Um hanging out with Lane, why?"**   
**Luke shrugged.**   
**"Just wondering"**   
**Luke swatted at Lorelai's hand when she grabbed for the coffee pot.**   
**"I'm cutting you off"**   
**Lorelai did her best puppy dog-face.**   
**"No more coffee"**   
**"But I need it! You can't do this to me!"**   
**Luke smirked.**   
**"Consider yourself cut off"**   
**"Ugh, for Christmas you are so getting coal from me"**   
**"I'm hurt, really I am"**   
**Luke turned his back to Lorelai and walked into the storage room of the diner wearing a concerned look on his face; why was Rory lying to Lorelai? Maybe she wasn't lying, maybe she was just as surprised to see Christopher back in Stars Hollow as he was but he was getting this gut feeling and his gut feelings were usually right.**   
**"Please Luke!"**   
**Luke shook his head and walked back over to the counter just in time to steal the coffee pot away from Lorelai.**   
**"You know coffee will stunt your growth?"**   
**Lorelai shrugged.**   
**"Oh who cares, hand over that delicious coffee"**   
**Luke sighed and gave her the coffee pot.**   
**"You're hopeless you know that?"**

**"Okay you remember the plan right?"**   
**Rory nodded verifying that she did without actually having to say the words; Christopher smiled and unzipped his leather jacket making it sure it hang loosely on his body, he grabbed a pair of blue sunglasses and put them on and stared at Rory through them, flashing a smile at her.**   
**"Okay operation revenge has begun… do your part and I'll do mine"**   
**Rory nodded and watched Christopher walk away and hide behind one of the lockers and motioned for Rory to walk up to Tristan with his eyes. Rory nodded and pulled her hair up in her regular ponytail and straightened her clothes down before walking casually past Tristan as if she couldn't even see he was there. 'Oh come on do something Tristan' Rory pleaded for Tristan to make the first move, if he didn't then the plan wouldn't really work. Tristan looked up from his textbook and saw Rory, his heart almost leapt out of his throat but he contained his excitement and ran after Rory.**   
**"Rory! Rory! Hey there beautiful"**   
**Rory turned around to find herself face to face with the most disgusting and annoying guy in the entire planet in her own opinion but she bit her tongue and smiled nervously at him, showing her fake fear paint itself all over her face.**   
**"You really shouldn't be saying that so loud Tristan, he'll hear us"**   
**Tristan looked at Rory confused finally seeing the look of fear on her face.**   
**"What's wrong Rory? And who will hear us?"**   
**Rory made a 'come here' motion with her eyes and smiled to herself when he leaned over until they were face to face.**   
**"Him…. I wouldn't really want to mess with him Tristan"**   
**Tristan continued to be confused and then he rolled his eyes.**   
**"Dean? Please… I'm not afraid of him, why are you acting so afraid? Did he do something to you?"**   
**Rory felt like laughing out loud at the thought of Dean hurting her and she felt like laughing even harder at Tristan's act of concern for her, this was going to make it so much sweeter.**   
**"No not Dean. Dean's a baby compared to Christopher"**   
**Tristan looked at Rory.**   
**"Who's Christopher?"**

**"Yo! What are you doing with my lady?"**   
**Tristan and Rory both looked up as Christopher walked up to them, using as much attitude as he could in his walk, he glanced at Rory through his sunglasses and then glared at Tristan.**   
**"Oh no Tristan, he's here, just go okay, don't start a fight with him… believe me you don't want to do that"**   
** Tristan shook Rory's concern off and stared at Christopher right in the eyes.**   
**"Your lady? She already has a boyfriend"**   
**Christopher rolled his eyes and rolled the toothpick in his mouth not taking his eyes off of Tristan.**   
**"Oh you mean that Dean guy? God he was so not my Rory's type, I got rid of him like that, like I'm planning to do if you ever look at my lady again"**   
**Christopher snapped his fingers smirking at Tristan and glanced over at Rory.**   
**"Tell him you're my lady Rory"**   
**Rory walked over to Christopher and wrapped her arms around his waist.**   
**"All the way baby"**   
**Rory lowered her eyes for a second trying to hide the laughter, she contained it and looked back up to see Tristan's shocked expression.**   
**"Well I'm not afraid of you whatever your name is"**   
**"Christopher"**   
**"Yeah I'm not afraid of you"**   
**Christopher took off his sunglasses and handed them to Rory and glared back at Tristan.**   
**"Well you should be"**   
**"And why is that?"**   
**Christopher let out a loud, hearty laugh.**   
**"Because I eat little prep school boys like you for lunch and I don't think you want to make a convicted murderer mad"**   
**Rory smirked.**   
**"Oh come on Chrissie, you know you were never convicted of that REAL murder, just the ones that weren't that big"**   
**Christopher nodded.**   
**"Yep I had 10 more years to spend until my real parole came up but then I heard some preppy richy rich blonde boy was messing around with my girl"**   
**Tristan staggered back until his back rammed into a locker.**   
**"That isn't true sir, I hardly know the girl"**   
**Christopher started laughing. Tristan looked over to Rory who was laughing like crazy too.**   
**"Why are you two laughing? Is this something you do before you kill? Oh please don't kill me"**   
**Rory laughed some more.**   
**"Tristan… I want you to meet my dad Christopher"**   
**Tristan looked up in fear and saw Christopher smiling at him and then he froze as Rory took his picture with a camera that Christopher had handed her.**   
**"Revenge is sweet… come on dad"**   
**Christopher smirked as he waved the camera at him.**   
**"And evidence makes it even more sweet"**   
**And then they walked out of Chilton laughing the whole way.**

**"Oh my god that was great! I have never done something like that before!"**   
**Christopher looked at Rory shocked.**   
**"You're telling me that is the craziest thing you have ever done? And you're related to Lorelai Gilmore?"**   
**Rory nodded.**   
**"I'm not much of a crazy person"**   
**Christopher handed her the helmet as he put his on.**   
**"All that is about to change, come on…we have a lot of crazy stuff to do today"**


End file.
